


The Blood of the Force

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ball Gags, Blood, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Mention of Rape/Assault, Porn With Plot, Riding Crop, Smut, Spanking, Vampires, Violence, Violence in Later Chapters, fluff here and there, possessive!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Athena, a supporter of The Rebellion, is "offered" a chance at freedom, in exchange for becoming Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's Bloodslave. What will she do? How will she react? Well, if you read the tags, you can probably guess ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first real multi chapter. I had this amazing dream about Kylo Ren as a vampire and this is what it became. I'm really excited to be sharing this with you all! I'll steadily post chapters as I write more. Once I have a new chapter written, I'll post the next one in the queue. And i'll also update the tags if anything else comes up. The first couple chapters may be a bit short, but it'll ramp up pretty quick, I promise.

_How the fuck did I end up here? _I thought to myself as I shuffled along in the cafeteria. The starchiness of my standard issue jumpsuit itching in all the worst places. I sat down at a table in the corner with the inedible gruel this hell-hole tried to pass off as food. I knew I should count my blessings. Most political prisoners didn’t even make it to prison. They were struck down with a lightsaber or shot with a blaster without a second thought.

It was no secret that I had been on The First Order’s wanted list for some time. I had been a political activist, openly and freely supporting The Rebellion and aiding however I could. But One stupid slip up in hacking the First Order’s database and now here I am. Living out my days like some kind of caged animal. Thankfully I was too low profile for any of my fellow prisoners to give a shit about. I was just about to try and eat some of whatever was on my plate when a storm trooper grabbed my arm.

“What the hell! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Silence. General Hux demands your presence. Now.” The flat voice said. I wasn’t sure I’d heard him correctly. _THE_ General Hux? What the fuck would he want with me? I quickly stood up and dumped my tray into the nearest waste bin, then followed the trooper through the prison until we reached an office. The door slid open and the trooper nudged me in with his blaster, and I felt the air as the door slid shut behind me. And there, behind a black marble desk, sat the infamous General Armitage Hux. He looked up from his papers and an unnerving smile played at his lips while his eyes shined golden.

“Athena, isn’t it?” He asked and I nodded. “Please, have a seat.” I sat down in the silver chair across from his desk, feeling the cold metal through my jumpsuit.

“What do you want with me? I’ve been behaving myself.”

“Yes. And that’s exactly why I wanted to talk to you.” He stood up and stared out the window. “Are you of Terran descent, Athena?”

“As far as I know, yes. Maybe a few oddities here and there, but nothing unusual. Why?” Hux moved from the window to loom over me in my chair.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the _nature_ of The First Order, correct?” I squirmed in my seat. Oh, I was aware, more than aware. The First Order, apart from being the most ruthless tyrants in the galaxy, was a nation of vampires. That was how they conquered. They went from planet to planet, taking the strongest and turning them to thralls to be stormtroopers, while some were used for feeding, being turned into nothing more than pampered cattle called “Bloodslaves.” The rest were given a choice, join the first order as vampires or be executed. On the counter side, the Rebellion was a group of hunters, dedicating themselves to eradicate the race however possible. I nodded in response to Hux’s question, but found myself unable to speak.

He continued his monologue. “Well you see, the Supreme Leader has found himself in need of a new bloodslave. So, after checking your medical records, and your confirmation of Terran descent. We have selected you for the position. Congratulations.” The smile on his face spread disturbingly wide, showing off his own glistening fangs.

“His Bloodslave? You’ve got to be kidding me. If you’re going to execute me, just do it already.” I heard the smack before I felt the pain in my face as Hux backhanded me. I would not let this weasel see my cry but a few tears brimmed as I clutched my burning face. The smile on Hux’s face was long gone, his mouth curled into a viscous snarl, his eyes now blazing crimson red.

“Listen to me you little bitch. I can gladly throw you into the deepest darkest pits of some asteroid to work as a slave for the rest of your miserable life. But the Supreme Leader has asked for you, thus freeing you from this prison. You should be on bended knee, kissing my boots from thankfulness. Am I understood?” I nodded., moving my hand away from his face.

“Now, you will leave my office, you will bathe yourself, some clothes will be delivered to you. And in a few hours, you will be meeting the supreme leader. I suggest you develop some humility and curb that mouth of yours or my little slap will seem like a lovers kiss.” He moved back to sit at his desk and what looked like the same trooper from before came back and pulled me up again, leading me back not my quarters but to an elevator. From there, he led me to much larger, luxurious cabin. On the bed lay a beautiful black dress with a red ribbon belt and a red skirt showing out between a slit in the black material. Also included were a pair of fishnet tights and black heeled boots. But no undergarments. _Well fuck_ I thought. I stepped into the shower and for the first time in several months, felt hot water rush over me.

My thoughts were racing. Why would the Supreme Leader of a race of vampire want me? I was a nobody. Just a little tech nerd with decent hacking skills. That was the only reason the Rebellion wanted me. I had been able to find flight plans of First order ships and give them to rebellion, helping to take out some of the Thralls, but never anything major. I had never met Rey, Poe, or even Finn. The only vampire ever able to break control and defect. The interrogator knew that after rooting around in my brain. Fucking Force. Someone had tried to tell me the force was a special power, but was a more common occurrence in vampires or someone with vampire genetics. Rey had it. Finn Definitely had it. But that’s how the First Order must’ve known I was of Terran descent. No force. But I still didn’t understand why the Supreme Leader chose me. I thought about what Hux said. That I should be grateful, instead of rotting away in a cell or slaving in some mine. And a small voice, somewhere in the deepest part of my mind, agreed with him. I made use of the provided razor and took gentle care to shave my legs, armpits, and even between my legs. But as I ran the razor over me, I felt it nick on the side.

“Oh, fuck me! Fuck!” What no one ever tells you is that even the smallest nicks and cuts hurt like nobody’s business. And bleed just as badly. I washed as much of the blood off as I could and rinsed off completely.

As I dried myself off in with one of the soft towels, a worrisome thought entered my mind. What if the Supreme Leader changed his mind when he saw me? Would I be killed? Thrown back into prison? A wave of fear washed over me as I combed out my hair. I normally kept it much shorter, but there were no hair stylists in a first order prison. I exited the bathroom and stared at the dress laying on the bed. It was extremely beautiful. And looked perfect to my size, which I was surprised at. I was a big girl. No doubt about it. With thick thighs, a rounded tummy, and more ass than I cared to admit, I was never the object of many men’s affections. But I loved my fuller figure. I was just worried about going without undergarments. But as I slid the dress on, I found it had a corset like lining, pushing my smaller breasts up just right. And it was plenty long enough to cover everything. The material was some sort of silk, and felt like heaven against my shaved legs. And infinitely better than the jumpsuit. I pulled the fishnets on, being careful as not to rip them. The material felt a bit odd and, dare I admit, stimulating, against my shaved cunt. I was just zipping up the sides of the boots when the door slid open and there stood General Hux, that arrogant smile returned to his face.

“My, you certainly clean up nice. I have one last thing for you to put on.” He held a black velvet box. I opened it to find a necklace adorned with small rubies. They were a deep red color, the color of the first order, and the color of blood. I took the necklace from him and he handed the box off to one of the troopers. “Let me help you with that, darling.” I was hesitant but handed the necklace to him, pulling my hair out of the way. He slowly pulled the chain around my neck, feeling almost like a collar to me, and did the clasp at the back of my neck. Before he stepped away, he leaned in close and whispered “Were you not destined for the Supreme Leader, I would happily take you for myself.” I shuddered. Hearing his heels click on the floor. I turned and followed, feeling still like a prisoner, but one headed for death row.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Athena meets the Supreme Leader?

Hux led me down to the transport base and he offered me his hand as I stepped carefully into a small transport ship. One not unlike the one that had brought me to the prison so many months ago. A trooper sat on either side of me, while Hux settled into the seat across from me, tapping away at a data pad. The ship took off and I wasn’t sure how long it would take to get to the First Order’s base, but the silence was making me squirm.

“How do I know the Supreme Leader will even want me? What if he rejects me?” I asked, voicing a real concern but trying to keep my voice from wavering. Hux looked up briefly.

“The Supreme Leader has already seen your pictures and knows as much about you as on file. He’s already chosen you. Why would meeting you in person change that?”

“Well does he know about ALL of me?” I asked, feeling bolder and gesturing to my waist. Hux chuckled

“It’s adorable that you doubt your own beauty. The Supreme Leader will enjoy breaking you.” That shut me up. Breaking me? I chewed on my bottom lip and toyed with the hem of my dress, turning to stare out the aperture of the ship. It wasn’t log until the base came into view. As the ship descended Hux spoke again

“When you meet the Supreme Leader, you will kneel or curtsy. Your choice. And you will thank the Supreme Leader for his mercifulness to have saved you. Understood?” I nodded but Hux “tsked.” “From now on, you will answer verbally. We are your superiors and you will address as such. Or there will be consequences.”

I went to nod again but managed to squeak out a “Yes, sir.” He nodded curtly in response as the ship landed. I followed him off the ship and down another long corridor, but this time into the grand room of the base, with an aperture that allowed all of the cosmos to be seen. I gasped a little at the sight, having never seen as many stars in all my life. Hux cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to the matter at hand. I turned and there he was. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Sat comfortably in a chair, his mask and robes hiding himself from view.

“Supreme Leader, I present to you Athena Kilian.” Hux nudged me forward and I was frozen for a moment, before I remembered his instructions and tried my best to curtsy, probably failing miserably.

“I am honored to meet The Supreme Leader of the First Order and,” I swallowed the lump in my throat, “thank you for your mercy in choosing me as your bloodslave, saving me from prison.” I saw Hux from the corner of my eye let out a sigh of relief, and I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. The Supreme Leader nodded and I stood. He stood as well and held out his hand for me, which I tentatively took.

“On the contrary, Lady Athena, it is you who has honored me, by being here. You look even more beautiful than I could have imagined, especially in my colors.” I blushed at hearing his words, even though they were distorted by the voice modulator in his mask. “Come, sit by me.” I looked for a second chair but instead found only a large red cushion next to his chair. I pushed down my pride, knowing the rumors of the Supreme Leader’s temper, and kneeled down gently on the cushion, finding it to be unbelievably comfortable. The Supreme Leader sat back down in his own chair, running one of his gloved hands through my hair. “Is there anything you need, Athena?” I was going to answer no, but my stomach protested. His chuckle sounded odd through the modulator. He snapped his fingers at a nearby attendant.

“Bring the lady a plate of fruit and something to drink.” The attendant nodded and hurried off to do as he was told. Kylo kept mindlessly stroking my hair, but his attention turned back to Hux. The two of them went back immediately to discussion about their plans, seemingly paying no mind. I tried my best to focus on what was being said, wanting to absorb any information possible, but soon found myself leaning against The Supreme Leader’s thigh, embracing the touch. The attendant returned with a plate of fresh fruits that I had never even dreamed of seeing. The attendant put the try on a small table and handed me a goblet full of liquid that, upon taking a tentative sip, I found to be true ambrosia. 

I nibbled at the fruit and sipped at my drink while staring out the aperture at the stars. I was still frightened to be here, surrounded by vampires of the First Order, expected to be the bloodslave of the Supreme Leader, but the fear was dampened by the gentleness of his touch.

I don’t know how long I was sat there, but eventually, the Supreme Leader brushed the side of my cheek, the feel of the leather pulling me out of my daydreams. “Comfortable, little one?” He asked and I started to nod before I remembered Hux’s words.

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” The Supreme Leader stood and offered me his hand, which I was truly grateful for as my legs had grown a little numb from kneeling, no matter how comfortable the cushion. The Supreme Leader saw me waver and scooped me into his arms, bridal style.

“General, please have dinner set to my chambers for Athena, we are retiring for the evening.” I saw Hux nod but the Supreme Leader was carrying me down yet another long corridor Boy, all this walking will be great for my health I smiled.

“What amuses you, darling?” The Supreme Leader asked. I blushed a little, not bothering to lie to him

“I was just thinking that the First Order seems to have a fondness for long corridors.” I had no way of telling behind the mask, but I swear he was actually smiling. After an elevator ride up to the top floor of the base, he set me down and led me to his own private quarters. The door opened into a small hallway, which led into an open common room. Off that room I could see what looked like a bedroom, and next to that a small office area. What surprised me though was that on the other side of the living area, was a small kitchen. As if reading my thoughts, and he probably was, he said

“I may not require mortal sustenance, but some of my guests do.”

“When was the last time you had guests?” I asked. But he didn’t answer, and a small part of me was relieved, I wasn’t sure I wanted the answer. Instead he walked into his quarters and I followed, feeling like an unwanted puppy. I sat down on the edge of his bed and as he stood, first removing his gloves, then reaching up to remove the mask. I was not ready for what I came face to face with.

He was beautiful. There was no other word to describe it. Long dark hair flowed almost to his shoulders, framing a pale face that looked like it had been carved from marble, save for scar that ran down the right side of his face, but even that could not mar the beauty. Full but not feminine lips which were begging to be kissed but his eyes. All vampires had golden eyes but something about his had an ethereal glow to them. He was beautiful, and I felt unworthy of his presence.

His lips quirked into a smirk. “Athena, do not doubt your beauty. I am the envy of any man in the first order to have someone like you in my quarters.” His words made me blush. He turned back to his dresser drawers and pulled out a black nightgown and handed it to me. Without another word, he grabbed a pair of lounge pants for himself and moved into the ensuite bathroom, and I heard the sounds of a shower running, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! But smut in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some smuttiness!

As I stood there, everything seemed to hit me all at once. I was in the quarters of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I was here to be his blood slave. But how long would that last? I mean, I only had a limited supply of blood. But I guess I make more… But what if he took too much? Or grew bored of me? My thoughts started to spin out of control, and I felt the tears that had been wanting to fall start to run down my face. All that fear I’d been pushing down and away from my mind started to bubble up. Part of me wished I was back in my cell at the prison, just living out the rest of my life in peace and quiet. I had no idea what to do.

_Relax_, a voice said in my mind. It sounded like mine, but stronger. _Just give in, he won’t hurt you_, the voice said again. It was the same voice that had told me, back in the prison, that Hux was right. I didn’t want Hux to be right. But here I was, seemingly have pleased the Supreme Leader.

As I wiped my eyes, I had only one thought in my mind: Survive. A knock at the door impeded on my thoughts and a service droid brought in a covered try, setting it on the table in the kitchen. Leaving the nightgown on the bed, I went and lifted the tray to find some kind of meat dish that looked sinfully decadent. With Kylo still bathing, I had only to assume I was permitted to eat. Cutlery had been provided and as I took one bite, it practically melted in my mouth. Quickly finishing off the dinner, not having real food in months, I stood up and changed into the nightgown Kylo had given me, finding that it was a little tight on me, meant to show off my curves. I mentally noted no undergarments had been provided but that actually excited me. I carefully took the dress I’d been wearing over to armoire to put it away and opened the doors to find even more dresses, all in black or red or both. My mouth dropped open.

“Do you like them?” I heard Kylo’s voice behind me and squeaked in surprise.

“Yes sir, they’re lovely. Thank you, sir.” I hung up the dress I’d been wearing and Kylo smiled.

“Hux got into your head, didn’t he? There’s no need to call me sir. I’d prefer someone on this base used my real name.” One strong arm wrapped around my waist; his fingers splayed over my stomach with his pinky dangerously close to my nether regions. He leaned in to whisper “Though, maybe you’d like to call me _Master_, little pet.” I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and a shiver went through me. “Hmmm. It seems you might like that idea, darling. We’ll have to try it out.” His other hand came around to shut the doors of the armoire and he spun me around in his arms. My eyes met his golden ones. “Did you eat dinner, little doe?” I nodded my head, my voice failing me. He leaned in close again. “Good, because I am simply famished.” I shivered, whether from desire or fear, I don’t know. He slowly pulled me over to his bed, and the next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap, and he was pushing my hair away from my neck.

“You know, it surprises me that your hair is so long. You don’t seem the type.”

“I… I’m not.” I said. “But not a lot of hair stylists in prison.”

“Hmmm…if you’d like, we have someone on board who can cut it for you.” Kylo kissed down on my neck, but I felt a nip from one of his fangs. “Plus, if your hair is short, it’ll give me easy access to this beautiful throat of yours. He kissed again and I whimpered.

“Kylo…please...”

“Please what my little dove?” He purred

“Please don’t hurt me.” He pulled back, a wolfish grin on his face.

“Why I would never hurt you, darling. At least not in a way I didn’t think you would enjoy.” He leaned back in and ran his tongue over my neck and before I knew it, he bit down into my neck.

Fire flowed through my veins, but in a way that made me feel alive. Like jumping off a high cliff and landing in the water below and feeling the shock of the cold. Everything was a combination of pressure and relief. Euphoria and danger. Pain and pleasure. Before I knew it, he was finished, and I turned to face him. A drop of my blood ran down his chin and before I knew what I was doing, I launched into him, pressing my lips against his in a deep passionate kiss. He fell back onto the bed, wrapping one arm around to run his fingers down my back and hold my ass. I broke the kiss, breathing heavy and he was smiling

“Well well, what an eager little thing my bloodslave is. Good. But there’s only one adjustment to make.” He held me close and rolled over, so that he was on top of me. Then he pressed his lips back to mine, his tongue running against my lips before forcing it into mine. I could taste my blood on him, coppery but also a little sweet. As he kissed me, he pulled at the thin material of the gown, ripping it completely and pushing it off my body. When he pulled away, he moved and told me to scooch up the bed, then he went back into his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. After digging around for a few moments he pulled out a length of black rope. I skittered back against the headboard, unsure of what he was going to do, but that same arrogant smirk was back

“Relax, little one. You’ll enjoy every minute of what’s about to happen to you.” He crawled back onto the bed, like a panther approaching its prey, and before I could try to run, grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head, quickly wrapping the rope around them and securing them to a hook in the headboard. I pulled at the ropes, trying to pull myself free, but his hand on my abdomen caused me to go still.

“Look at you, all tied up like a pretty little present for me. I could’ve easily used the force to restrain you, but this looks so much sweeter.” At that, he started pressing kisses against my neck, then down my collar bone, between my breasts, stopping to place a kiss to each nipple, then replacing his lips with his fingers as he moved his lips downwards and I can’t explain why, but I was pressing my hips up, trying to get him closer and closer to my cunt, starting to crave what he was doing to me. I’d only had sex with someone once before, a boy I knew in school, but it felt nothing like this. This was raw, primal, and I loved every second of it.

“Kylo, please…” I whined out. He settled over my stomach, looking up at me with those golden eyes.

“Please what, little lamb?”

“Please…please kiss me… there.” I didn’t want to say it, something about being in bed with this dominant man made me feel so bashful. But he was going to make me. If I wanted it, I had to say it.

“Please kiss me between my legs.” He laughed.

“How innocent you sound. I can’t wait to destroy that innocence.” He finally moved between my legs, his hands gripping my thighs and spreading them wide. “Oh maker, these thighs, so gloriously thick. So perfect.” I could feel him nipping at my thighs before I pushed my hips up again, trying to get him closer to me. But one of his hands moved over and pushed me back down.

“Stay. Still. Or I’ll stop.” The thought of this ending here and now was too much to bare, so I shook my head and begged.

“No! No I’ll be good!”

“Oh, I know you will be.” He finally turned his attention to my pussy, and his eyes seemed to get darker. “Athena, when you shaved this pretty pussy for me, did you cut yourself?”

“Y…yes I did. Why? Is it infec-?” I couldn’t finish the sentence before he dove in like a starving man. Pushing his tongue as far in as it could go, sucking at me like I was his favorite sweet.

“Your wound might’ve healed, but there’s still the taste of blood, and mixed with your sweet nectar. Dear maker, I am truly gifted to have you share my bed.” The combination of his words and every flick of his tongue was driving me closer and closer to cumming, but when he brought one hand down and started to rub at my clit, I was truly lost.

“I feel you, Athena, ready to cum. Beg me. Beg me for your sweet release.”

“Please, please Kylo. Please let me cum! Please it feels so good! I’ll do anything, maker please just let me cum!”

“You’ll do anything?”

“Yes, anything please!”

“Cum.” At his command, I climaxed harder than I’d ever thought possible. And far better than I’d ever been able to achieve by my own hands. Every muscle in my body pulled at the same time and I never wanted it to end. All the while I could feel Kylo’s tongue and fingers still, licking u every drop he could get. Eventually I started to come back down, and was met with the beautiful sight of Kylo, with my juices coating his lips.

“You promised me anything, my darling. So, this is my request.” He crawled up next to me, undoing the bonds and wrapping me in his arms, holding me close. “Never leave me. Be mine forever.” He placed a kiss to my cheek, and I found myself snuggling into his warm embrace. And still in my post orgasmic bliss, I mumbled out,

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I know this seems like the kind of work simply oozing with smut, but I've actually found that hasn't been the case. There'll be more in the next chapter but then it will be a while before the smut returns. You've all been warned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Kylo...

There’s a moment when people first wake up of ignorance. Nothing exists. But then a tree trunk of an arm shifts around your waist and the memories all come flooding back. I turned around and saw Kylo Ren there, sleeping next to me. Interesting, I didn’t know vampires actually slept.

“Every creature needs sleep, little one. How else would we rest and recharge our stamina for…other activities?” I bit my lip at his words, adjusting slightly and feeling the bruises on my legs from his bites.

“I suppose you’re right.” He actually _snuggled_ closer to me and placed a few light kisses just behind my ear.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in months.” I admitted, but feelings of doubt and worry started to bubble up, and Kylo, being Kylo, could sense that.

“What troubles you?”

“I was a political activist. A hacker for the Rebellion. Now I’m sharing a bed with the Supreme Leader of the First Order… and I don’t want to leave.” A few tears brimmed at my eyes. “I’m nothing but a traitor and a whore.” I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Despite my lack of force awareness, I could still feel the tension in the air.

“Why did you support the Rebellion so strongly?” He finally asked. I sighed and pursed my lips. I didn’t want to tell him. But I knew if I even thought about it, he’d go rooting through my brain and find it himself.

“No, I wouldn’t.” he blurted out and I turned back to him, glaring daggers, but that smile of his was infectious enough that I couldn’t help letting a small one play at my lips. “When I was younger, my parents were killed by a vampire.” Kylo stilled.

“I’m…I would say I’m sorry, but that simply isn’t enough. Do you know who did it?”

“It was on Sequencia, my parents were still awaiting to hear if they would be turned or not, but a rogue vampire came to our house and killed them. He would’ve killed me too, but suddenly he was struck down…” I turned to face him “…by you.” Kylo smiled at me.

“Why do you think I wanted you so badly?” he asked.

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. As soon as I saw your picture, I knew it was you and I had to have you.” Kylo’s admission stunned me. He actually remembered me.

“You saved me that day.” I said. “But I had no idea what happened to those who were turned so I ran from you, was eventually taken in by some tech genius who worked for the Rebellion. From there I started working for the Rebellion, but I never forgot about you.”

“So that’s why you think you’re a traitor. Not because you are here, but because you enjoy being here.” It wasn’t a question, so I didn’t answer. But the next thing I knew, his tight arms wrapped around me, hugging me close, pressing me into his chest. Maker, he was unbelievably warm. “I am still sorry for what happened to your parents. The vampire you spoke of had been one of my former commanders, gone rogue. You see, there are things about the First Order the Rebellion lies about.” I looked up at him, looking for deceit in his eyes, but finding vulnerability instead. “Yes, I am ruthless. But one must have an iron grip to maintain control and balance. But I am not a monster. We do not slaughter without care. When we go in, we offer people a choice, become like us, become vampires, bloodslaves, or be executed.”

“That’s still horrible, it’s a life or death situation.” I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Listen to me, sweetheart. Yes, we have executed people who would have died. But it is a merciful death.”

“What?”

“You see, we have very strict rules about feeding. Vampires may take a bloodslave, but they must be consensual to their acts. If they do not have a consensual bloodslave, they are only to feed from other vampires, also consensually. If we did not kill those people, First Order legions would treat them as little more than cattle.”

“Vampires can drink other vampires’ blood?”

“Yes. It’s essentially the same as a human living on nothing but bread and water. They can survive, but it’s merely survival. So instead, they try to find a bloodslave. And you would be surprised how many people volunteer to be bloodslaves.”

“Why?”

“Pet, haven’t you noticed? The life of a bloodslave is an exceptional one. You may be more pampered than others because of your Master, but bloodslaves are cared for, loved, and respected to one of the highest degrees possible. We may be ruthless. But we are not monsters.” Kylo placed a kiss to my forehead as I sat with my thoughts.

“I was always told that bloodslaves were treated like animals, kept in cages, killed eventually.”

“The Rebellion is not innocent in this war. They’ve spread their fair share of lies to keep people compliant.” He moved me to sit on his lap, and I could feel his cock pressing against my bottom. “I would apologize, my treasure, but your beauty simply moves me.” He tilted my head up, moving like he was going to kiss me, when there was a loud banging at the door.

“Supreme Leader! Ren! For maker’s sake, where the bloody hell are you?” It was Hux. And he clearly wasn’t having a good morning. Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Maybe if we stay really quiet, he’ll go away.” I whispered, stifling a giggle.

“Impossible, I want you screaming my name loud enough the next galaxy can hear you.” He purred, moving me off his lap. I folded the sheets back up over my body, feeling a slight chill in the air now as Kylo went to the door.

“What is it, general?”

“Supreme Leader, with all due respect, while you’ve been playing with your new toy, a rebellion squadron has tried to move in to Sequencia.” I jerked my head up. My home planet? Were we going there?

“Very well general. Give me 5 minutes and I will meet you on the command deck.” I heard the door shut, and Kylo came back into the room.

“Well, Athena, it looks we’ll be taking a little trip to your home planet.”

I was quiet the whole way through the corridors, to the transport, and down to the planet. I listened as Hux and Kylo talked over battle strategies and potential threats, but I couldn’t hear a thing.

It had been at least 10 years since I’d been home. Last time I’d been home, I was continuing my technical education with (name), a wealthy man and supporter of the Rebellion, his wife having been taken by the First Order. But after what Kylo told me this morning, was she taken or did she leave?

A gloved hand grabbing mine shook me from my thoughts. I turned to see Kylo, his face again covered by his mask. But I could sense him pushing at my mind. Maybe it was something to do with him drinking more of my blood. I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He returned the nod and then continued on his planning with Hux, clutching my hand the whole time.

When the ship finally landed, I felt numb. Before Hux led out a squadron of troopers but Kylo forced me to stay behind.

“Stay behind me, but in front of the troopers. And whatever happens, do not be alone with Hux.”

“Why not?” I asked, but Kylo didn’t answer, merely turning and stalking off the ship. A shudder ran through my body, and I did as I was told.

When my feet touched the ground, I felt that swell of emotion that I’d been expecting. I briefly wondered if any of my childhood friends were still on planet.

My home had once been a booming planet of agriculture. Now from what I’d heard through rumors, it was still a farm planet, but the food was used to feed the bloodslaves of the First Order. I looked around the city square and saw signs of active life, but everything was quieter, smaller.

“Lady Athena, are you alright?” I was startled by Hux’s voice, and looked to see Kylo looking at me as well, but I could sense his anger at Hux.

“Yes, I’m alright, it’s just been a long while.” I said quietly. Hux nodded at my response and I quickly caught up to Kylo, feeling some of the squadron moving in formation behind me.

“Remember, we are not to harm the locals. They have cooperated with the First Order thus far and have been deemed loyal.” Hux commanded to the troops who all nodded. Hux’s communication device started ringing and when he answered, his tone grew from his usual saltiness to downright fury. He hung up and turned to Kylo

“The other squadrons have been delayed by a damn asteroid shower. They won’t arrive until tomorrow.” I could feel Kylo bridle at that, but I said nothing. Kylo nodded

“Very well. I suggest we go to our lodgings now then.”

“Lodgings?” I asked, but quickly regretted it. But the anger in Kylo seemed to dull.

“Yes, when planets fall to the First Order, we set up a base on site, in case Hux, myself, or both us need to return later.”

“But if there’s already a base here, then why are we here?” _Fuck. _ I thought. Once the question was asked, it hung in the air. I think I had taken Kylo aback with my brazenness, and I thought Hux looked ready to murder me. “I’m sorry, it’s not my place to question.”

“No, it’s not.” Hux sneered.

“General. Lest I remind you how you treat my bloodslave is a direct reflection of how you treat me.” Kylo spat out. The general look flustered for a moment, then bowed his head in contrition.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. My apologies to both you and Lady Athena.” Kylo nodded and looked at me, and I felt my face flush and I stammered out

“I…it’s quite alright.” Hux picked his head back up, and there was still a look of hatred in his eyes. And Kylo’s words rang again in my ears. _whatever happens, do not be alone with Hux._

We took the transport ship to the base, which was actually smaller than what I had pictured. I had pictured some large leering orb thing (which the First Order seemed to have a fondness for) with a plethora of troopers all over the place. But instead it was simple, a little boxy shaped, and not nearly as many troopers. Kylo hardly looked at me the ride over, and I found myself wanting to burst into tears like a child. I had spoken out of turn, tried to discuss matters above my understanding.

When we landed, Kylo grabbed my arm, the first contact we’d had since this morning and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Just his touch felt good.

“General, my bloodslave and I will be retiring to my quarters for some necessary _discipline_.” This word caught my attention. Hux’s as well. His eyebrows rose in shock and he nodded.

“Understood Supreme Leader,” then the shock turned into something more unnerving “Let me know If you require any assistance.” Kylo seemed to grip my arm tighter, almost painfully.

“That won’t be necessary, general.” And with that, Kylo turned on his heel and marched us, rather quickly, down to a room set in the back corner of the base As soon as he shoved me in the room, I felt the tears start to well up. 

“Kylo, I’m so sorry I spoke...”

“Master.” He cut me off, the mask still on his face.

“What?”

“You will address me as Master. Am I understood?”

“Y…Yes Master.”

“Good. Bend over the table.” I moved to quickly do as I was told, but Kylo grabbed me before I could move. Grabbing the collar of my dress with his two hands, he ripped the dress right down the front, splitting it far enough that it fell to the floor in tatters at my feet. Leaving me bare for him. “Now go,” he commanded. I turned and as I moved, one hand came down hard on my ass.

“Ow! What the!” I yelled out by Kylo grabbed the back of my neck, forcing me to bend over the table.

“Silence. You need to be punished, reminded of your place. And I must be the one to do that. Unless you would rather I get Hux in here.” At that, I shook my head

“No, Master, please don’t! I’ll behave.” I begged, nearly retching at the thought of Hux’s hands on me. 

“Good girl. You belong to me. And only me.” Every hit from his gloved hand caused me to cry out. At first it was the pain. I’d never been spanked in my entire life. And when Kylo spanked, he SPANKED. I felt like my ass was glowing red and hot. And somewhere around the 10th hit, I realized I wasn’t crying out from pain or fear, I was moaning. I _liked_ it. The thought of like something, of enjoying someone hit me, brought blush to my cheeks. I pointlessly prayed Kylo didn’t notice but of course he had. He finally stopped spanking me and I heard the clicks and hiss of his helmet being taken off.

“Well, it seems my little bloodslave is a pain slut is well.” I felt one gloved finger rub between my labia, and I knew I had to be drenched. “So wet, all from a spanking. I can only imagine how drenched you’d be if I really hit you. _DID HE SAY REALLY HIT ME? _I opened my mouth to protest but before I could, Kylo had pulled me up off the table, but pushed me down onto my knees.

“Have you ever sucked cock, slut?” He asked, that calm collected voice never wavering. I shook my head, but he tapped my lips. “Remember your words.”

“No master. I haven’t.”

“Good. Because mine will be the only one you ever have the pleasure of doing so.” He reached down and undid the front of his robes, adjusting his trousers and pulling out his hard cock. I’d only seen a few, but his was huge, thick, and already leaking pre-cum. I started to panic, but he must have seen the fear on my face. “Relax, little one. I will teach you. Stick your tongue out as far as it will go. Imagine sucking on your favorite frozen treat, but no biting.” I nodded and did as I was told, taking a little bit of his cock in my mouth at first, wiggling my tongue back and forth. He let out a loud groan and my eyes flitted upwards in concern.

“Athena, if your mouth feels this warm, wet, perfect, I cannot even imagine what your cunt will feel like.” His words spurred me on, giving me a new found confidence, and I took a few more inches, even starting to bob my head back and forth. I felt Kylo grab the back of my head, not to force me further, but to keep his control. “Fuck…At-Athena!” I reached one hand up and started to fondle his balls, feeling them tighten in my hand. While I’d never sucked cock myself, I’d seen enough movies to have an idea of what would happen. I knew he was close to orgasming and just as it seemed he was about to, He wrenched my mouth off him and dragged me through to the bedroom, forcing me onto my stomach and shoving his cock into me and reaching one hand around to rub furiously at my clit.

“Fucking whore! You’re even more soaked now. Gods, you’re such a pathetic slut. First a spanking and then sucking my cock. You really are the perfect little bloodslave.” His cock pounded into me, over and over again. Sex had never felt this raw, this brutal, this amazing. I never wanted it to end but the faster he pounded I started to reach climax. My walls clenched his cock. “Fuck, I feel you, Athena. I want you to cum for me, and only me, you understand? You’re mine. Forever. I. Own. You.”

On his final word, he thrusted into me, knocking us both over the edge of pleasure, shooting his load deep in me as I came around him. But that feeling was nothing compared to the sharp pain in my neck. His fangs bit into me, and I felt droplets of blood running down my back as he drank deeply. As he drank, Kylo thrusted a few more times, riding out the waves of both our orgasms. I closed my eyes from exhaustion and I barely registered him actually pulling out. I thought I heard the rustling of fabric but couldn’t be bothered. He picked me up and gently placed me in the bed, climbing in next to me and curling around me protectively before sleep overtook me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw! If you like this whole talk of vampires and bloodslaves, please consider buying "Bound in Blood" by Lizzy King https://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com/boundinblood


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Athena return for the meeting with the delegates, but danger awaits...

**Chapter 5**

As I roused, I felt the warmth of Kylo’s body. I was leaning against his chest and I heard…a heartbeat?

“It’s hard to keep fluids flowing without it.” I heard him mumble, looking up into those golden eyes.

“Oh, good morning Master.”

“Good morning to you to Athena. How are you feeling?”

“A little lightheaded but I’m alright.”

“Good.” He was quiet for a few moments and I felt him tense up. “I know I was rather harsh with you last night, and I am sorry, but I needed to prove a point. Not just to you, but to Hux.”

“Hux?”

“Yes, He’s been giving you looks the way you, personally, might look at blood. Disgusted but intrigued. I fear he wants you. And I fear he wants to take you for himself.”

“He mentioned, when he helped me with my necklace that first night, that if I were not meant for, he would’ve taken me for himself.” I admitted. Kylo’s eyes flickered crimson before he let out a sigh.

“And that is why I ask you stay beside me at all times today.” A playful smirk pulled at Kylo’s lips. “Maybe I’ll even get you a collar and leash.” He purred. I bit my lip at the thought, pressing my legs together. “It seems like you might enjoy that idea.” He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. When he pulled away, he eyed the choker around my neck

“You’re so beautiful. I wish I could ravage you again, but we have pressing matters to turn to.”

“You still haven’t fully told me why we’re here. I mean, I know I shouldn’t really be asking these questions. But Hux said yesterday that a rebellion faction was trying to move in?”

Kylo sighed and sat up. “Do you know why I saved you from prison?” he asked.

“I know you chose me because you recognized me; I’m not quite sure as to why you would choose a prisoner.”

“I thought if I chose a political prisoner, an open supporter of the Rebellion, and managed to break her, make her mine, the galaxy would see and feel the true power we hold.”

“Is that why we're really here now? To show off to whatever rebellion factions might be here?” I asked, feeling like the shiny new toy.

Kylo smiled but there was concern in his eyes. “Not this time, pet. Though soon, very soon, I will show you off as mine.” Kylo shifted in the bed. “Usually our order is firm and things run fairly smoothly, but the Rebellion has been killing off our troopers. There’s rumor they have a base somewhere on planet. We’re here to try and eliminate it. We have a meeting with delegates to try and gather information.” Kylo’s face lightened up with a brilliant idea. “Though, maybe you have a point about being shown off.”

After a very handsy shower with Kylo, and an argument between him and Hux regarding my presence, the three of us and a squadron of troops marched into the conference room. The lead delegate, whom I was surprised was still alive due to his age, stood and bowed.

“Supreme Leader and general.” He turned his attention to me. “And who is this?”

“This is my bloodslave.” He took his seat and I knelt next to him, as was customary, trying to ignore the looks of the delegates.

“We did not know that the Supreme Leader had taken a bloodslave"

“Yes, and you should be immensely proud. She was once a citizen of your own planet.” The delegates seemed shocked, but then again, I was just one on a planet of many. How would they know me? Kylo continued “We have noticed many of our troopers have been coming up dead, killed in a way only a rebellion hunter would know how to. What do you know of this?”

“Nothing, Supreme Leader!” The delegate interjected, a bit too quickly. “Sequencia has been nothing but loyal to the First Order since you’ve arrived.” I listened intently to the delegates, but there was something about that them that was wavering. I didn’t know what it was, but I kept my mouth shut.

When the meeting ended, the delegates agreed that the First Order would be allowed to investigate, so long as it did not disrupt the peace. Kylo and Hux agreed to these terms, stating they only had the planet's best interests in mind. “General, take yourself back to base and start formulating a plan. My pet could use some air.” Hux nodded, eyeing me lecherously and headed back to the transport ship, leaving us alone. Kylo led me through to the private gardens of the capitol. Once we were in privacy, Kylo removed his helmet.

“Why do you think they’re lying?” He asked.

“How did you know?”

He smiled, and took my hands. “You forget, little one, I can see into your thoughts.” Hearing him say it aloud felt strange, but in a good way. “You remember, Master, this was my planet. I know the people, the traits. I think their loyalty wavers. I don’t have a solid reason, but call it a sense”

Kylo stared at me curiously. “Fascinating. I’d heard rumors of this but never thought it was true.”

“Oh? What was true"

“The more I feed from you, the more we are joined, you are developing force awareness.”

“Does this mean I’ll be at to choke out Hux?” I asked impishly. Kylo laughed

“Unfortunately no, little one. But it does mean we might be a to do this.” We stopped and he turned to look at me, I felt something pushing at my brain and my instinct was to fight at it.

“Don’t try to fight it, just let me in" I took a deep breath and relaxed and then in my mind I heard kylo's voice _do you hear me little lamb?_

“Holy maker!” I said aloud. “Will I be able to do that to you?”

“You already can, my clever darling. I can already hear every thought in that pretty head of yours. You will be my second set of ears. Picking up on signals that I will not always, because I am too distracted by your beauty.” I blushed. For all the ruthlessness I’d ever heard of Kylo Ren, he was surprisingly gentle. But I could feel a fire burnign just underneath the suface. He stood and went to offer me his hand, but at that moment, something landed into the garden. Before I could even ask what it was, a huge blast knocked me back into a tree, and I lost conciousness.

-

As I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the killer pain in my head. Probably from hitting that tree. I tried to rub my head but found I was unable to move my harms. My eyes shot open, wkaing me up fully. I was restrained in what looked like some kind of interrogation chair.

“What the fuck? Where am I?”

“Calm down. We need to look at that head injury of yours.” A soft, but firm female voice spoke. I turned my head and came face to face with Rey, leader of the Rebellion.

“She doesn’t seem to be in thrall, but you never know.” Another voice spoke, I turned my head back and saw Poe Dameron. And next to him was Finn, the only trooper who had managed to escape the thrall status they kept troopers in and escape.

“Trust me, I of all people know she’s not in thrall. Even if she had been, that head injury would’ve cleared it.”

“You’re… you’re...”

“Yes, we’re the Rebellion. Now would you hold still.” Rey said, it was then I noticed a medical droid. I did as I was told, keeping my head still until the droid beeped.

“No concussion. Good.” Rey said and moved around to stand next to Poe, who was punching away at a data pad.”

“Where am I? What am I doing here? What do you want?” I struggled at the bonds. But that slithering voice I’d come to hate spoke out.

“Oh, don’t bother fighting against the bonds, Athena.” Hux stepped out of the shadows.

“Hux? What are you doing here? Where’s Kylo?”

“Lying in a bed in the sick bay at the base, I’d imagine. Helpless to save his precious pet.” I turned to Rey.

“Why aren’t you doing anything? He’s the general of the First Order!”

“And you’re the bloodslave of a monster.” She bit out. Angrily glaring at me. “You sit perched prettily on his lap as he makes plans to slaughter the innocent. You’re a traitor.”

“No! No please!” I begged out, tears starting down my face.

“Shhhh. Hush. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you, for a little while.” Hux brushed the hair back from my face and before I could scream, pressed his lips against mine. He tasted disgusting, like stale blood and garbage. When he broke the kiss he was smiling, his fangs gleaming. He walked over to Rey and handed her a small device. “As we agreed, the girl for the flight plans.” Rey glared at him, looked back at me, and took the device from him, pausing to spit at his feet before walking out, followed by Poe. But before he left, Finn stopped and gave me a longing look, like he wanted to stop Hux but he turned and followed the other two.

This wasn’t happening. This was a nightmare.

“Oh, that look of fear in your eyes is so precious, little slut. And I’m sure that it makes your blood taste delicious.” He stood behind the interrogation chair, leaning into my neck and inhaling deeply. “Fuck,” he groaned “I can already smell your blood.” I flinched, waiting for the pain, but never felt it. “I think I’ll let you marinate in that fear a little longer. I’m sure your pretty head must be full of questions. Let me start by saying you’re still on Sequencia, but hidden away where no one will ever find you.”

I steeled myself, remembering what Kylo had said. “Why are you doing this?”

“Oh, a myriad of reasons. I told you how I longed to have you. But instead you were destined for that petulant child who charmed you with kind words and soft kisses, when what we both know you need, what you deserve, is ruthlessness and discipline.”

“This is all because you were jealous?”

“Well, not just that. Kylo has long underestimated the power we vampires have. Choosing to diplomatically install ourselves instead of merely crushing planets and systems under our boots as we should. Why do you think he’s never been able to chase down the Rebellion?” Hux moved closer, wrapping a hand around my throat. “Why do you think he couldn’t keep a tight hold on you?” In a moment of brazenness, I spat at him Hux wiped it off. I expected him to hit me but instead he smiled.

“I almost admire that rebellious spirit of yours. Much better than the last little blood bag Kylo had.”

“He…he had another bloodslave?”

“But of course, you don’t think you’re really the first, did you?” I was quiet at this. “I only wonder how long it will be before he tires of you too.” I shook my head. Hux had to be lying, trying to manipulate me.

“No, no he wants me.”

“For now, but what about after another man has tasted your blood?” Before his words could register, I felt his fangs sink deep into me. I screamed out. Unlike Kylo, which had felt like pleasurable pain, this was just poison. Acid flowing through my veins. He drank for a few moments as I struggled. When he finally pulled away, he wiped his mouth with his glove. “Hmm. I’ve tasted better.” With that, Hux turned on his heel, leaving me alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have actually finished writing everything. It's just a matter of going through and editing now. I'll steadily keep editing and posting. And I already have two more slutty one-shots involving Kylo queued up to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena's fate seems to be sealed and more is revealed about Kylo's past

I don’t know how long I was there alone in the dark. Long enough for me to cry every tear out of me, and for my voice to grow hoarse from not only screaming for help, but screaming and calling Hux every foul name I could think of. I tried to let my mind drift, imagine myself not here, back safe with Kylo. Kylo. I had called out for him in my mind as much as I could, but could not hear his voice in return. Maybe Hux was right, maybe he’d truly forgotten me? I shook my head. No. Kylo saw me. He remembered me. He saved me once. He would do it again.

The door in the corner of the room creaked open and Hux came in, flanked by two troopers. 

“Well, Kylo seems to be on some wild goose chase. Now is the perfect time.”

“Perfect time for what?” Hux’s smile grew wider.

“Why, to sell you of course.”

“S-sell me?”

“Yes. You’re to be sold at a bloodslave auction. Don’t worry, a face like yours will fetch quite a pretty penny.”

“B…But I thought you wanted me for yourself…sir.” I said, trying to sound enticing and maybe seductive. Fearing the unknown more than what I was currently faced with.

“Oh, little morsel. Don’t even try that game with me. As much as I could take great delight in your womanly charms and draining you of every drop, I’m just not convinced you’re worth the trouble.” Hux moved to undo the restraints and before I could even think of fighting back, Hux pressed a small device to my head and I was out cold.

My vision was blurry as I came to. I was sat up on a bench. I shifted my arms and the rattle of chains drew my attention. Heavy chains handcuffed my wrists and another set around my wrists.

“Maker…Oh fuck.” I wasn’t awake long when a door to my left opened and Hux came sauntering in.

“Ah good, you’re awake. Come, it’s time to meet your new master.” I looked to Hux, trying my best not to cry but feeling a few tears running down my cheeks. I stood up, looking him directly the eye.

“You know, you haven’t said another word to try and convince me to keep you.”

“With all due respect, I’d rather be thrown into the sarlac pit.”

Hux smirked. “You have guts. I’ll give you that.” He grabbed the chains and dragged me out, down a hallway and through to a stage area. He dragged me onto the stage, and loud cheers filled the space. Men hooted and hollered, calling out filthy names to me.

“Gentleman!” Hux called out and silence fell over the crowd. “We have a true treat for you tonight! This lovely little morsel was most recently the bloodslave of Kylo Ren!” Murmurs and gasps flooded the room.

“Fret not. The Supreme Leader has renounced his claim on his slut. And has personally instructed me to dispose of her.” Hux lied so proudly. “Shall we start the building at 20,000 credits?”

“30,000!” One voice cried out. “50,000!” another. I let myself go numb. Fear washed through me as I realized this was the end. I would never again see Kylo, kiss him, be his. Hux’s voice broke through.

“Sold! For 500,000 credits!” I looked and a gentleman in seemingly elegant clothes came onto the stage. His eyes shone golden, but they were not full of the kindness and tenderness that Kylo’s had been.

“A mere penny for this delightful little thing.” One hand reached under my chin to inspect my neck, no doubt seeing the marks left by Hux. “Oh general, did you sample her?”

“I did indeed, Count Cyone. The Supreme Leader allowed me to sample both her blood, and other things. And you have my guarantee her blood is like ambrosia and her cunt is marvelous.” I scoffed at his lies.

“Hmm. Me thinks the lady doth deny it?” Cyone said, his tone mocking.

“Of course, she would. What can you expect from a coy little slut? Now, the credits if you please.” Cyone snapped his fingers and an attendant started to write out a check. In my mind, I called out one more time, _Kylo. Please. I need you. _

_ Fret not, little lamb. I’m here._ My head shot up and I looked out into the crowd, and in a flash, several thermal detonators landed in the crowd, blasting off one by one.

The mob scrambled in a mass of panic and confusion. Hux ran off one side of the stage and I tried to run but the chains restricted me. I felt the Count grab me

“Oh no you don’t little slut, you’re mine now.”

“Not on your life.” I reared my head back and hit him as hard as I could, knocking him onto his knees. I quickly yanked the chains on wrists around his neck, and finally all the rage and pain I’d been bottling up came out as I squeezed the life out of him. Until finally he collapsed to the floor, and I realized he wasn’t getting back up.

“Well, well. It seems my lamb is actually a wolf in sheep’s robes.” I turned and there was Kylo. I quickly as I could rushed toward him, feeling almost like I was flying. He unsheathed his sabre, and used it to slice through the chains. I threw my arms around him, not caring that the mask was covering his face. All that mattered was he was here. He had saved me.

“I knew you would come for me.” I said, crying into his robes.

“You’re mine. And I will always defend what’s mine.” He made me look at him, staring at my eyes. “Where is Hux?”

None of the troopers were able to find Hux. He had completely vanished from the planet. After ensuring the last of the scum had been executed and the other bloodslaves set for auction were free, Kylo’s first priority was getting me off the planet and back to the ship’s medical bay.

“Your vitals are mostly standard. A few abrasions from the cuffs, A minor concussion from the initial blast, and slight malnourishment. But with some rest and food, you’ll be back to health.” The medical droid stated. It turned to Kylo. “I would advise not feeding from her until after she is returned to full health. And also refrain from strenuous activities.” Kylo, now maskless, nodded and the droid left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

The tension could’ve been cut with a sabre. Kylo had hardly looked at me or touched me since we’d gotten back on board. After a few moments, I turned to look at him from my sick bed.

“Please, say something.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. It’s my fault.”

“What? How is it your…?”

“Because I was too stupid to see what Hux was planning. He thought me getting a bloodslave would show weakness but I never thought…” He seemed at a loss for words.

“Kylo. Hux…he said you had a bloodslave before…” That caught Kylo’s full attention.

“What did he say?”

“He said, you got bored of her.” I mumbled. Kylo’s chest puffed out and for the first time, I saw the infamous fury of Kylo ren. With his sabre in-hand he destroyed and cut into the wall, screaming in anger.

“That lying bastard! That fucking shit weasel! There won’t be a crater deep enough for him to hide him!” The onslaught on the wall finally stopped and he stood there breathing heavy. “Hux killed my last bloodslave.”

“Killed her?”

“Yes. He…he raped her, then completely drained her of blood.”

“Kylo I’m…I didn’t know. But then, why did you keep him onboard? Why let him live?”

“I could never fully prove it was him to Snoke or any of the Supreme Council. Her body…” Kylo faltered. “Her body was practically eviscerated. Hux threatened to give away the plans to the newest first order base to the rebellion if I kept pushing the matter. Now that the base is finished, I was making plans to get rid of him, but the psychopath decided instead to take matters into his own hands.” For the first time he moved to hold my hands.

“Athena. I’m sorry. This is all my fault. My fault you were almost sold. Almost killed. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. I’ll give you as many credits you want and bring you to whatever planet you want to go to.” He would not meet my eyes. I could sense the sadness, the guilt, the shame. And I knew at that moment.

“How could I ever leave my Master?” Kylo’s head shot up and I saw a few tears in his eyes. I smiled at him as a smile spread across his face, he pressed his lips to mine in a firm, but dare I say it, loving kiss.

When he pulled away, one question plagued at my mind.

“Kylo, how did you know where to find me? Hux said he tried to send you on a wild goose chase.”

“He did indeed. But I received a transmission, telling me what had happened and where to find you.”

“A transmission, but from who?”

“FN-2187.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds are healed with loving, and intimate, touches

It had been almost a week since Kylo had rescued me, and I was finally feeling a lot better. I could see the look of hunger in Kylo’s eyes. He’d gone back to feeding from one of the troopers until I recovered, and I knew he was frustrated. I spent my time alone in his quarters, reading mostly, while he was on the deck of the ship, working diligently to locate Hux. Two troopers stood guard outside my door and I had a trooper every I went.

While I was reading, I often found myself half dozing. I’d not been sleeping at nights well; every time I closed my eyes, I felt Hux grabbing me or heard his voice telling me that Kylo didn’t want me. And even once I’d dreamt Kylo himself was shoving me into Hux’s arms before walking away. Every night I woke up crying or screaming. Thankfully, Kylo was always there to soothe me back to sleep.

Once I was back to 100% health, Kylo had already made plans to have me taking self-defense classes. “You have to defend yourself, kitten. I can’t ever risk losing you like that again.”

Something kept bothering me though; ever since I’d returned, Kylo could hardly look at me. At night, he would roll over before I could get the chance to curl into his warm chest. He would hold my hand still, and always soothe me from my nightmares, but other than that, there was nothing. And it was definitely taking its toll. I felt my heart being crushed every time I woke up and Kylo was gone. And when he came back to his quarters for the night, he barely acknowledged me until bed. Finally, one day, I’d had enough.

“Alright, that’s it!” I snapped as he once again merely nodded at me, taking off his mask before he tried to retreat to his office. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Kylo?”

He turned to look at me, furrowing his brows. “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” I huffed. “You’ve hardly looked at me since I left the sick bay. You don’t talk to me; you actively avoid me. I understand that I need to rest and you can’t feed on me but…for maker’s sake you won’t even look at me or kiss me…” The pent-up anger and frustration came out in tears. I buried my hands in my face, not wanting to look at him as he told me whatever horrible ugly truth about that he hated me or he thought I was broken. But instead, I felt his arms wrap around me. Holding me tight.

“Kylo wha…”

“Shhhh.” He nestled his face into the crook of my neck. “You’re right, Athena. I’m sorry. I was avoiding you. But not because I don’t want you. I was avoiding the shame, the guilt. I still feel guilty about what happened to you. I always think of you so frail, but you always remind me how strong you are.” He placed a gentle kiss on my neck. “Proven that anyone else on this cruiser would be too terrified to even consider snapping at me like that.” He chuckled.

I bit my lip. “Well, sometimes the direct route is the fastest.”

“Very true.” I smiled briefly looked away from his eyes. “Something else troubles you.”

“I…I killed someone. I took someone’s life with my own hands.” I said. I’d killed someone. Taken the life of a man. _You had to_. My mind tried to justify. And logically, that was true. But the emotional weight was heavy on me. Kylo hugged me tight and let out a deep breathe.

“Come, bathe with me.”

A few moments later, the two of us were standing under the hot stream of water in Kylo’s shower. He made me feel so small, which was no small feat (pun intended). My head just came up to his shoulder meaning I was always looking up to him, literally and figuratively. He gently massaged the shampoo into my hair. Kylo had mentioned something about getting my hair cut when I’d first arrived but I always forgot to ask more.

“I understand, but you did what you had to do to survive.” He said, speaking softly.

“Yes I did. But I don’t… If I killed, what does that mean about me?”

“The Rebellion has killed many of our kind. Does that mean they are bad people?”

“No… I suppose not.”

“Then why are you any different than them, especially because you were acting to save yourself from a disgusting creature who I would have torn apart myself.” I contemplated his words. As he finished washing the shampoo out of my hair, I turned to do the same to him, lovingly stroking through his inky black locks, and I could swear he was almost purring like a common house cat.

“Maker…Athena your hands are truly gifts.” He lathered up his hands and gently rubbed the soap all over my body, paying careful attention to my breasts. I let out a small moan as he brushed my nipple. “Something distracting you, little lamb?” he teased. I glared at him slightly. One rule that Kylo had placed on me while I was resting was that I was not allowed to touch myself or cum, not wanting to stress me too much, so I was a little on edge. He laughed at my attempt to be angry at him and lathered the soap down my arms, placing kisses along my neck and shoulders. He pulled one arm up, and inhaled deeply against my wrist.

“Athena, you still smell so delectable.”

“Kylo, please. I want you to…”

“Are you sure? You still might not be ready.” I turned to face him.

“I trust you not to hurt me.” His eyes shined with black fire. As he kept kissing at my neck, his other hand came around and started to gently circle my clit. I braced one hand against the shower.

“Fuck…yes!” I moaned out and Kylo laughed against my neck, and I felt his fangs brush my neck.

“My little slut has gotten so desperate. Just a few circles around your clit and you’re dripping for me.” His hand dipped a little lower to just tease the entrance of my cunt. “Has my little lamb been neglected, does she need her Master to remind her of her place?” I nodded while moaning, pushing my hips more into his hand. His thumb rubbed at my clit while he pushed two fingers deep inside me.

“Fuck, I’d forgotten how tight you are.” He growled. “Your cunt is truly perfect, Athena. I’m so fucking hard for you.”

“L…let me please you, Master.” I tried to move one hand down but using his free hand he pinned it down to the shower wall.

“No, little slut. This is about _your_ pleasure. You begged for this, demanded it. Now you’ll drown in the pleasure I’m going to give you.” His words made me clench around his fingers. I knew I was going to cum soon. “That’s it, cum! Cum for me.” At the moment I reached orgasm, he bit down, drinking deeply from my neck. That rush was back. That euphoric rush, not just from the pleasure but from the mental feeling of giving myself to him. He didn’t drink as long as I thought he would, but I knew he was still nervous about taking too much from me. He lathed his tongue over the wound in my neck

“Does that please you, my treasure?” In my dreamy haziness from orgasm and blood loss, I nodded and I turned around and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke away, I laid my head on his chest and he reached behind me to shut off the water. He reached out and grabbed the softest towel I’d ever felt and dried me off. After drying himself off, he carefully carried me to bed and tucked me in tight. And this time, he curled himself around me, holding me close as we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologise for the levels of smut and fluff

When I awoke, I was disappointed to find Kylo gone again, but this time, there was a note on his pillow.

_Dear Athena,_

_ I am regretful that I could not be with you when you awoke. However, I was informed by an admiral that believes we have found Hux’s location. I have arranged for something special for you. There is a trooper outside waiting to escort you to a transport ship. I will see you later this evening. Enjoy yourself. _

_ Your Master, Kylo._

I bit my lip. What kind of surprise could he mean? Stretching, I hurried over to the armoire and chose a simple black dress and flats. I brushed out my hair, hating every snag and snarl and making a note to ask Kylo about getting my hair done. After freshening up in the washroom, I was ready to face whatever Kylo had ready for me.

I stepped outside and the trooper gestured for me to lead. Thankfully I finally had some understanding of the layout of the ship by now and had an understanding of where I was supposed to go. After we got to the base, the trooper gestured over to a transport ship where several other troopers waited. When I approached the ship, one of the troopers dropped to one knee before me.

“Lady Athena, we have been charged to guard you by Supreme Leader Ren.”

“Oh! Well, thank you, but the kneeling isn’t necessary.” The trooper stood up and nodded. “Do you know where we’re going?” The trooper nodded again but said no more. I let out a sigh. “Aright, let’s go.” I walked onto the ship and on board found a table set out with tea, pastries, and a brand-new book tied up with a red ribbon, with another note.

_Athena,_

_ Consider this part one of your day of luxury. This transport ship will be taking you to Castrounia, the planet of luxury. There, I’ve arranged a day of pampering and care for you. Anything you could want will be yours today.”_

_ -Kylo_

My heart swelled. A day of luxury and pampering? For me? I couldn’t believe it. I made myself comfortable on the transport ship with a cup of tea and quickly dove into the book. The whole transport ride I sipped at the tea and nibbled the pastries. And before I knew it, we were arriving at Castrounia. I marked my place in my book and strode happily off the ship.

The planet sang with tranquility. Just at the base, greenery flourished and I could swear there was calming music on the very breeze.

“Lady Athena,” one of the troopers spoke. “Supreme Leader Ren has tasked us with protecting you. He requests that at least one of us be with you at all times.” _Not ideal, _I thought_ but one is better than a whole squadron_.

“Very well. Why don’t you come with me then, and the rest wait here with the ship?” A deep chorus of “Yes, Lady Athena!” rang out in response. Oh boy. I don’t think a century could get me used to that.

The trooper, who also seemed to be the leader of the squadron walked along side me as we headed off the base and towards the central building. We were greeted at the front desk by a gorgeous female-looking alien with neon pink skin and matching hair.

“Good Morning. How may I help you?”

“Hi. Yes. I believe there’ a reservation for me under Ren?”

“Oh yes! Lady Ren, you husband made the reservation.” I had to have misheard her…_husband???_ “He scheduled what we call The Works. Full body soak and scrub, manicure, pedicure, hair styling, and massage. What would you like to start with?” I had barely moved past the word husband to have fully registered everything she just said.

“Uhm. I’m not sure.”

“Well we do have a recommended schedule if you’d like. Will this person be accompanying you?”

“Uhm, yes. But not into the rooms. He’s just going to wait outside the rooms.” I gave my harshest glare to the trooper who nodded in understanding.

“Very well, let’s proceed. She punched a few things into her computer and a robe materialized on the counter.”

“There is a changing room where you may undress and change into your complimentary robe.”

“Oh! Thank you!” I’d never been a to spa before. I didn’t know clothes were optional. I made my way to the changing room and the trooper followed. I tried to ignore the stares, but the trooper was making it a little obvious who I was associated with. I closed my eyes and let out a groan. _Oh well_ I thought _Best to just grin and bear it. _I picked my head up. As much as I felt like a child with a hovercraft parent, I was the bloodslave of the Supreme Leader. I should at least act a little like it. In the room, I scrutinized my image a little in the mirror. I was still as chubby as ever. But I actually felt healthy. I even felt like I was glowing. Something about Kylo’s influence was making me feel better about myself day after day.

The first thing on the recommended schedule was the massage. I undressed, feeling slightly odd being naked technically in public, but when the service droid offered me a glass of the finest red wine I’d ever tasted, I found myself caring less.

The being that massaged me was truly gifted. I wasn’t sure of the species but they had s snake like body with hands that felt soft and firm at the same time. They dug into every muscle where I’d been holding stress since the kidnapping, but it was if with every press, they pushed away a tense feeling. I guess being part snake they would probably know a lot about muscles. I felt myself practically melting into the table as I found out the massage actually came with a hot coal resting.

I practically melted off the table by the end of the session, and from there the day got better. The soak was in a tub of water from the Eclarian Sea on Sethicury, water that was known for its minerals and healing properties. After the soak came the manicure and pedicure. For my fingers I settled on black with a red accent, bathing myself even more in the first order’s colors. For my toes I went with all black. But then came the part of the day I’d been looking forward to the most. My hair appointment.

As I sat down in the chair, I smiled to myself in the mirror.

“What are you looking to do with your hair Lady Ren?” Everyone had been calling me that all day and the shock had now faded into warmth at being called that.

“Short. Very short. Not shaved but very close. But I want to show off my neckline.”

“Say no more. Would you also like any sort of coloration?” I smiled a little and whispered the color to her. The girl smiled and went to work. I closed my eyes, wanting to be surprised. Even when I heard what sounded like a razor buzzing away at my sections of my hair, I just relaxed.

After what felt like hours, the girl finally spoke “Alright, open your eyes.”

I did so, and it was perfect. My hair was shorter, shorn almost to the scalp on the sides, with an overlay on top that hung to my right side, but I could also pull it forward if I so desired. And the color…Kylo would be so surprised.

“That’s Verilian ink. It will last for 1000 washes in the hottest water in any cleanser.” I felt tears in my eyes welling up and I asked her if I could give her a hug, which she said I could.

As I dressed back up, I kept running my fingers through my hair, touching my head, and nearly crying. I felt so much better, lighter. Freer. I got back into the transport ship, picked up my book where I’d left it and bit my lip in anticipation at Kylo’s reaction.

When we docked, I nodded my thanks to the troopers and scurried back to my rooms, hoping to surprise Kylo. But as the door slid open, I was surprised myself. There Kylo stood, dressed in only leather trousers and a pair of boots, holding a riding crop. We both seemed as equally stunned at one another. But he managed to regain his composure.

“Welcome home, my treasure. Or should I say, Lady Ren.” He winked. And I bit my lip.

“I was surprised to hear that. I have to wonder what you told them at the spa.”

“The truth. I had a beautiful princess who needed to be treat like one.” He stepped closer to me. “Your hair.” He ran his fingers through the side. “You dyed it black.”

“To honor you, my master. The bloodslave of Kylo ren should represent her master well, don’t you think?”

Not bothering with words, Kylo pressed his lips against mine in a fierce passionate kiss, worming his tongue past my lips and into my mouth. A gentle bite and my lip made me let out a small squeak and he kissed it again.

“Tonight, my little slave, you will experience a pleasure you could only imagine. And it starts with you stripping off that dress.” I moved to do as he said but he spoke up “On Second thought,” and int wo big long strides, he was standing directly in front of me, and he reached those big gloved hands up, grabbed at the collar of my dress, and ripped it in two, pooling in shreds at my feet. I gasped and felt my toes curling in my boots.

“Much better. I didn’t want you getting all coy on me.” He circled around me, gently running a finger over me here and there. Every nerve was on end and my breathing grew heavy and labored. The longer he looked at me with those predatory eyes, the more desperate I got.

“Master…please…” I whimpered and he laughed.

“Begging already? My, my we are eager tonight.” And next thing I knew, his back was pressed fully against mine, his arms encircling me tightly and kisses were being placed along my neck and shoulders. “Gods you smell so fucking good. Your blood, your arousal, your personal scent. It’s all perfect.” I let out a whine of disappointment when he pulled away.

“Don’t pout, little lamb. We’re only just getting started.” He went to the table that he’d been standing in front of and grabbed the length of rope off it. Much like the night he’d punished me, he tied my wrists tightly together but this time, he forced my arms up as he tied the rope to a hook in the ceiling. I was now completely open and vulnerable to him. And Maker I was excited. He thankfully left my feet flat on the floor, giving me good support but I was totally exposed.

“Now, isn’t this a sight.” He purred, as he took the crop and ran it gently over my body, leaving a gentle tap here or there. I bit my lip and moaned, wanting more. Wanting to actually feel that sting. _SMACK_ Down the crop came on my left tit, then my right one.

“Fuck!” I cried out. Kylo smiled and reached back to the table to grab a strip of leather with a red rubber ball in the center. Moving quickly, he forced the gag in my mouth and secured it tightly behind my head.

“While I love hearing your moans and cries, can’t have anyone coming to investigate. I want my toy all to myself tonight. To play with and to break as I see fit.” I squeaked, Hux had mentioned when I first arrived that Kylo would break me…

“If for any reason you need to stop, snap your fingers, understood?” I nodded but that brought another strike of the crop, this time down on my ass. “When your master asks you a question, you will give me the respect I am owed and answer with more than just a flippant nod. Am I understood?” Another strike of the crop to my ass and through the gag I managed to force out

“Fank oo Master”

“Why, you’re very welcome, my little slut.” He rained down blow after blow with the crop, I tried to keep count but the aching between my legs grew and grew with every strike. I tried to push my legs together to put pressure on my clit, but Kylo put that to stop. This time he brought the crop against my pussy.

“No. You will get no relief until I deem it so. And if I see you doing that again, I’ll make you kneel naked in front of all my crew while you suck my cock.” The idea terrified me, but his words, his voice, the threat, it all made my head spin. After a few more strikes with the crop, he dropped it, and grabbed my ass _hard_. I moaned at the feeling of his hands on my red, welted ass. The stimulation too much, but feeling even more like that euphoric rush.

“Hmmm. You really are such a little pain slut. Good girl.” He said, nibbling at my neck. “I see now why you wanted your hair so short. I think you enjoy me taking your blood. The fact I hold total control over your life.” I panted heavy, his words driving me further and further into this perfect headspace. One hand came down to cup between my legs. “Dear maker,” he growled “You are positively dripping. Only filthy whores get so wet from a beating.” He quickly started rubbing at my clit and it wasn’t long before I was ready to climax. But just as I was about to cum, he tore his hand away.

I cried out as best I could behind the gag but a sharp smack to my ass put an end to that.

“What did I say, slut? You are my toy tonight. And I’ll do with my toy as I see fit.” Kneeling down in front of me, he lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder and without another word, dove into my pussy like a starving man at his first meal. Every lick, every suck, it was all bliss.

“Fuck, Athena. Your cunt is truly a gift,” he muttered. “If I could, I would spend every minute between these glorious thighs of yours, eating this pussy and making you feel like the goddess you are. Do you want my fingers too?” I nodded and through the gag I begged

“’es please Master”

“Greedy little thing.” He purred, before bringing his hand up and pushing two fingers into me, while focusing all his attention to my clit, kissing and sucking and when I felt the slight scrape of his fang, I dissolved into a pleading mess, needing something anything, but just like before, as I was just about to cum, he pulled away. This time, I felt the tears starting to tun down my cheeks, truly desperate for release. But my cries were cut off quick as Kylo thrust his cock deep within me. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me, still growling in my ear.

“Yes, take it. Take my cock like the slut you are. Your little cunt knows who it belongs to. I just slid my cock right in without any resistance. And I can feel you clenching at me. You’re _mine_. Now prove it. Show me you belong to me by cumming all over my cock.” Everything was too much and I came harder than I thought possible. And the pleasure was only intensified by the feeling of Kylo biting deep into my neck. He still thrusted into me, spilling his seed deep within me while lapping up every drop of my blood. Everything was blinding pleasure, and I whined at the loss when Kylo pulled his cock out. His waiting arms caught me when he undid the ropes, feeling too weak to support my own weight. The last thing he did was remove the gag, tossing it aside. And he kissed me, long and deep. And I could taste my blood on his lips. But I didn’t care. I snuggled close to his chest as he brought me to bed. He tucked the blanket around the both of us and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was

“We found Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Any guesses as to the grand finale? ;))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone!

I awoke to a warm wet sensation between my legs. I went to scratch at the tingling sensation, but instead my fingers met a mess of hair? I opened my eyes to see Kylo’s mess of black hair grazing my thighs. And as I woke up more, I realized that sensation, was Kylo’s tongue buried deep in my cunt, licking and running over clit. My back arched in pleasure.

“Oh, Kylo! Yes…fuck…” He looked up at me, golden eyes sparkling and he smirked.

“Good morning, princess. I couldn’t resist a little breakfast in bed.” I bit my lip and lay back, pressing my hips up a little against his face. I was still sore from last night, but I could feel myself getting closer and closer

“Master…please…. please let me cum.”

“Mmm…. yes…. cum for me, my little slut. Cum all over my face.” He ordered and I obeyed, feeling that intense pleasure that only he could give me. As I came down from my climax, I felt him biting at my thigh, but not to drink my blood, instead leaving a dark purple hickey. He crawled up next to my body. “A mark of ownership.” HE said. Kylo pressed a kiss to my temple, and I closed my eyes, curling back up against him. But my eyes shot wide open when I realized what he had said last night

“Did you say you found Hux?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. He’s being held in a prison cell right now. Get dressed.” Without further instruction he gave me one more chaste kiss and went into the bathroom. I hopped out of bed as well, my mind reeling. Hux was here? On the ship? Fuck. What was Kylo going to do?

Kylo emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in his robes, and grabbed his sabre from its resting place. I brought his helmet over to him and he smiled.

“Such a good little slave.” He gave me another kiss before taking the mask from me, putting it on and then leading me through the ship, to a level lower than I thought possible. He brought me to the end of the hallway where two troopers in red, stood outside his door,

_ “These are special troopers used to deal with our most dangerous criminals”_ Kylo force projected into my mind. I nodded, keeping my head low, appearing in contrition

“I have business with the prisoner.” Kylo spoke to the troops, who nodded and stepped aside, they tried to stop me from following but Kylo spoke “No, my slave stays by my side at all times.” The troopers moved to let me by and I couldn’t help blushing a little at the direction in his voice.

The door opened and the first thing I noticed was the darkness. The door shut behind us and my eyes adjusted, a single dim bulb hung over head. The second thing I noticed was the tightness of the cell. Hardly bigger than a maintenance closet. The third thing I noticed, in the corner, only noticeable by his ginger hair, was Hux. He raised his face, and I gasped a little. Bruises marred his face and dried blood stained around his mouth. He was clutching at his ribs, and every movement of his was accompanied by a wince or groan. His shirt was torn, and burns oozed between the tears, burns obviously made by light sabre. He looked up, and a sickly smile spread across his face.

“Well well well, if it isn’t his honor, Supreme Leader Ren.” He turned his eyes to me “And look, the Supreme Leader’s little toy. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to give Athena the pleasure of watching you take your last breath.” Kylo spoke. I could feel the anger bridling. Hux sneered in response.

“If you’re going to kill me, at least face me like a man.” He spat blood at Kylo’s boots. The tension was thick in the air as we all stood in silence before Kylo reached up and took off his helmet, dropping it to the floor.

“Where in maker’s name was he?” I asked Kylo.

“Montressor Space Port. Trying to beg borrow or steal his way onto ship to get across the galaxy. Thankfully, there is loyalty to the first order everywhere.” He reached for his sabre, but instead of unsheathing it himself, he handed it to me.

“Here. You are to be the one to do it. I can think of no better punishment than execution by the one he harmed.” Kylo’s stony face left no room for argument and I took the sabre for him. I’d never held a sabre before but I’d seen him wield it enough times to know what to do. I held it at my side and gently flipped at the switch, hearing the hum and feeling the heat radiate off his custom made sabre, the crystals distorted and slightly broken from the sabre’s design. I approached Hux slowly, like one to a wounded animal. Hux smiled up at me

“Do it. Prove to your Master you’re more than some weakling slut.” I raised the sabre, ready to swipe,

…but I couldn’t. I turned and dropped to my knees at Kylo’s feet.

“No! I won’t do it! Punish me however you see fit Master. But I will not partake in bloodshed” I dropped my head to his boots, groveling. Kylo was astonished

“After what he did? I thought you would jump at the chance to end this trash.” Hux laughed

“I told you Ren. She’s weak. You should’ve let me sell her when I had the chance.” Hearing this got my blood boiling and before I knew what I was doing I stood back up and backhanded him across the face, much the same e had when we’d first spoken

“I killed once before. That was more than enough to last enough a lifetime!” I yelled. I turned to Kylo.

“I’m sorry Master. I can’t do it.” But then, I had an idea. “Master, is there a way that people can stay conscious when in thrall?” Kylo looked confused but realization washed over him and he smiled cruelly.

“Why yes, there is, my treasure. What do you propose? Speak and it will be done.” I turned back to Hux, who had gone from arrogance to fear and confusion.

“I want you to enthrall Hux, but keep him conscious. Keep him aware of every action he is forced to do. Such as walking the great Supreme Leader rule the galaxy, with me at his feet.” I stated, sheathing Kylo’s sabre.

“With pleasure. But do wait outside. This might get a little messy,” Kylo purred. I nodded and stepped outside, the two troopers making no indication to acknowledge my presence. I was grateful Kylo had me wait outside. The screams coming from the prison cell were truly haunting, mixed with the fierce growls I knew came from Kylo. Eventually the screaming died down. And a few moments later, Kylo emerged, blood dripping from his chin, but a proud smirk on his face. He turned back into cell and gestured his head. As he strode over to me, he kissed me deeply. The blood on his lips tasting like ash. When I looked behind, back to the cell door, Hux stood there, but his eyes were a sickly green color now. His face was pained, but helpless. Like he was fighting to resist the control Kylo had over him

“I should’ve done that a long time ago.” He directed his full attention to Hux. “You are to go to the medical bay and they will heal your wounds. I will send a message to them. This cell will be your quarters now. You will be given just enough blood to be kept alive. Should anyone ask questions, just tell them you are under orders from the Supreme Leader. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux replied, monotonously.

“Good boy. Now, one more thing before I send you off. Where is the rebellion’s base?”

_A month later_

It still sometimes surprised me what Kylo was capable of doing. Once Hux had revealed the location of the base, Kylo had taken the First Order’s greatest weapon, the StarKiller and made well use of it.

The base was on Sequencia as suspected. Kylo asked if I wanted to stay in his quarters, but I demanded to be at his side, earning a sharp smack to my bottom, but instead I knelt by Kylo’s side as he aimed directly for the planet.

“You may fire when ready.” He directed his admirals.

As I watched my home planet, full of memories of my parents, my friends, anyone whom I ever loved be destroyed., I felt nothing. I was the bloodslave of Kylo ren. The supreme leader of the galaxy. He was who I loved now. A single tear rolled down my eye, Kylo saw and he moved my chin up so I was looking him directly in the eye, his mask no longer on. He said to me.

“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way you become what you were meant to be.”

“And what was I meant to be, Master?”

“Mine.”

Now, the First Order rules the Galaxy. He did away with everything that had been before, the Jedi, the Sith, the rebellion. Instead there was order, rules, safety, and above all, balance. And I stayed his loyal bloodslave, but also his most trusted advisor. I was his balance. Where he was a ruler of fierce action, I was a voice of diplomatic logic and reason. But there were still days, like today, he reminded me of his place. The two of us were on deck of his ship, Hux standing nearby and giving the appearance of his status, when an admiral came up to us.

“Supreme Leader, I have some plans I need your approval on.” Kylo let out a sigh

“Very well, But I’ll require entertainment. Athena, kneel before me.” I moved to do as I was told and Kylo nudged his boot between my thighs, pressing the edge right up against my clit, thanks to the skirts (with no undergarments) Kylo constantly had me dressed in. “Ride me, little slut.” Kylo commanded. “Polish my boots for me with that wet cunt of yours.” He turned his attention back to the admiral and gestured. “Continue.” I tried to keep one ear on the conversation, but I was soon lost to the pleasure.

After a few moments of grinding the hard leather against my clit, I let out a small moan but Kylo pushed two fingers into my mouth. “Quiet, darling. Men are working.” As I lost myself in this submissive space, thinking only of pleasing Kylo and my reward for doing so, I was content.

My past is gone. And Kylo is my future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Comments and kudos keep me going so thank you to everyone! I have more stuff (some involving kylo) waiting in the wings so those will be coming soon!
> 
> Just a reminder if you enjoy this type of erotica about bloodslaves and such, please consider buying Bound in Blood by Lizzy King https://lizzykingbooks.tumblr.com/boundinblood


End file.
